Pokémon Ranger (Ranger series)
---- and her in the anime]] A Pokémon Ranger (Japanese: ポケモンレンジャー Pokémon Ranger) is a class of character featured in the Nintendo DS games , and Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. They are not Pokémon Trainers, as their goals and methods for interacting with are very different. They harness the power of certain Pokémon and utilize them to help defend nature. In the games Pokémon Rangers begin as Student Rangers (Japanese: がくせいレンジャー Student Ranger), and after graduation, they become Area Rangers (Japanese: エリアレンジャー Area Ranger). Pokémon Rangers known as Area Rangers primarily operate out of Ranger Unions in Fiore, Almia and Oblivia where nature is held in higher regard than in other regions. However, a rare promotion can be gained where they become Top Ranger, earning many new privileges. Pokémon Rangers use Capture Stylers to calm and control wild Pokémon to help them solve ecological problems, defeat criminals using Pokémon to commit crimes, and arrest Pokémon poachers, acting as a sort of cross between a police officer and park ranger. Pokémon Rangers usually have only one Pokémon - known as their "Partner", that is with them at all times, and has been trained to a high level. Pokémon Rangers do not usually send Pokémon to battle each other directly, but generally use the Pokémon with them to power up the energies and extra settings on their Capture Stylers or to distract wild or enemy Pokémon with attacks that are not directly offensive. These powers are known as Poké Assist and are activated by having the Pokémon Ranger absorb a wild Pokémon's power into their Capture Styler, where upon their Styler gains extra abilities depending on the Pokémon's Type. In the anime Solana, Kellyn, , and Jack Walker are Pokémon Rangers that have appeared in the . Many episodes have featured other Rangers. They generally keep an eye on an area and look after the Pokémon there. Some of these areas are restricted and have to be protected from s. As these rangers normally, though, they may have more to do with the Trainer class than the Fiore and Almia Rangers. Solana, the female protagonist from Pokémon Ranger, first appears in The Green Guardian. She helps Ash and his friends rescue an injured Celebi which had blocked the Cycling Road with its protective vines. She later reappears in Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys Crisis! Parts One and Two, where she is involved in the incident with Deoxys, and again together with Kellyn in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Parts One and Two. Ben, the male protagonist from Guardian Signs, made appearances in the anime in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs Parts One and Two, and Pokémon Ranger! Heatran Rescue Mission!!. Jack Walker is the central character of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. In the manga Pokémon Rangers appear in Pokémon Ranger the Comic: Double Mission manga, which is based on the W-Mission of Pokémon Ranger. The main characters of the game, Lunick and Solana, are the protagonists here as well. Another comic, Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic features characters from Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Pokémon Rangers also feature in: *Mobilize!! Pokémon Ranger *Pokémon Battle: Pikachu's Big Exciting Adventure *Pokémon Ranger Vatonage: The Road to Top Ranger *Pokémon Ranger -The 1st Mission- *Pokémon Ranger: The Road to a "Capture" Master *Pokémon Ranger Vatonage: Mission Clear *Pokémon Ranger: Hero of Oblivia Notable Rangers :See also: * * Jackie * Kellyn * Solana Trivia * For Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1), Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about Pokémon Rangers. He writes this about them: 「ポケモンと いっしょにしれんじゃ レンジャーよ」 "Going through ordeals together with Pokémon; that is a Ranger." In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=寵物小精靈保育家 |zh_cmn=神奇寶貝保育家 宝可梦保育家 |da=Pokémon Ranger |nl=Pokémon Ranger |fi=Pokémon Ranger |fr=Pokémon Ranger |de=Pokémon Ranger |hi=पोकेमॉन रेंजर Pokémon Ranger |it=Pokémon Ranger |ko=포켓몬레인저 Pokémon Ranger |no=Pokémon Ranger |pt_br=Pokémon Ranger Guarda Pokémon |pt_eu=Pokemon Ranger |ru=Рейнджер Покемонов Reyndzher Pokémonov Покемон Рейнджер Pokémon Reyndzher Покерейнджер Pokéreyndzher |es=Pokémon Ranger |sv=Pokémonskogvaktare |th=โปเกมอนเรนเจอร์ Pokémon Ranger |vi=Vệ binh Pokémon }} Category:Pokémon world Category:Terminology * de:Pokémon Ranger (Charaktere) es:Ranger (oficio) fr:Pokémon Ranger (profession) it:Pokémon Ranger (serie Ranger) zh:宝可梦巡护员（职业）